


Amazed

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor!Dustin, TA!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: Happy (belated) Birthday, hon!! I couldn't give you a real gift or even a hug so I did this thing! I hope you like it :)(Inspired by that prompt I tagged you in a little while ago)





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlcss_possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday, hon!! I couldn't give you a real gift or even a hug so I did this thing! I hope you like it :)
> 
> (Inspired by that prompt I tagged you in a little while ago)

Dustin heaved a sigh as the elevator headed up. Some days really made him regret ever getting into teaching; today was one of those days. It was gloomy and rainy outside so a lot of his students didn’t bother to show up and those who did were so disinterested that he let them out early. They weren’t helping the headache that had been growing behind his eyes. 

The messenger bag over his shoulder was full of exams that had yet to be graded. It was only paper but it felt like such a huge weight.

The elevator opened on his floor and he stepped out, his hand buried in his bag in search of his keys. A to-do list was growing in his still-pounding head.

He had to take Ernie for a walk, send an email out to his students, feed Ernie, make sure he has everything in order for his classes tomorrow, take Ernie out again, at least start grading the exams in his bag, feed himself at some point, and hopefully shower. 

Slipping his key into the lock, he checked his phone and saw that Ron hadn’t answered his text from almost two hours ago.

When Dustin first started at the University, Ron was assigned as his Teaching Assistant. From the first day, Ron made “hardass Dr. Bates” (yes, he knows what his students call him) a flustered mess. Dustin tried his hardest to keep himself professional when it was just the two of them in his office grading but apparently he wasn’t too great at hiding. It was maybe a month before Ron asked him out for coffee. Then lunch. And eventually dinner. 

They’d been together for almost 9 months now and things were going great. That is, until this semester. Work had picked up for both of them and it had been getting harder and harder to find time for just them without outside stressors or distractions. 

Dustin had been hoping that he could get Ron to come over and hang out. Although Ron still was his TA, Dustin wouldn’t make him help grade exams that Dustin should’ve finished two days ago. He just wanted to see his boyfriend, dammit! 

Dustin pushed the door open and was surprised when he wasn’t met with Ernie’s wiggling butt. What could that pup have gotten into now?

Kicking off his shoes and slipping his bag to the floor, he padded into his apartment in search of his four-legged child. 

In the living room, Dustin found him curled up on his second favorite pillow (second only to Dustin).

Dustin’s two favorite boys were currently occupying his couch. Ron was laying down the length of the couch, head tilted back against one of the arm rests and Ernie was snoring happily on his chest. Just seeing the dozing pair made Dustin feel lighter. 

He walked quietly, carefully stepping over Ernie’s squeaky toys, over to the couch with a fond smile on his face. He stopped near Ron’s head and ran a hand through the sleeping man’s hair. Ron arched slightly into it before cracking an eye open. His eyes met Dustin’s and he smiled slowly.

“Hey, Professor,” he greeted, voice croaky from sleep.

“Hey yourself. What are you doing here?” Dustin asked.

“I wanted to see you,” Ron shrugged as much as he could from his position. “I managed to tear myself away from my work and came over with the intention of making you dinner before you got home. But,” he nodded down to Ernie, “this little one needed to go for a walk and wanted to play for a bit. I eventually tired him out and he curled up on me but I didn’t have to heart to move him. I didn’t mean to fall asleep though.” Ron looked up at him sheepishly.

Dustin laughed. “You’re amazing.”

“I told you I’d make you happy that you gave me a key,” Ron grinned.

“You always make me happy,” Dustin smiled back, unable to stop himself from getting just a little sappy. 

“Your texts said you were having a shitty day. How can I help?”

Dustin shook his head. “Just you being here is enough. I mainly just have to get those damn exams graded, get my shit together for class tomorrow, eat something, and I really need to shower eventually.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that,” Ron smirked.

Dustin stuck his tongue out at him and mussed up his hair.

As he moved to walk into the kitchen, Ron’s hand reached up and gripped his tie (Dustin still hated wearing long ties). 

“Wait, c’mere.” He tugged Dustin down and craned up as far as his still-snoring occupant would allow. 

The kiss was slow, comforting, and just this side of teasing. They weren’t in a rush and neither had any plans to take it further. One of Dustin’s hands was on the back of the couch, taking most of his weight as he leaned over, and the other was still playing with Ron’s hair. It was always so soft and Dustin loved feeling it move between his fingers.

They broke the kiss and tilted their foreheads together, just breathing each other in before Ron spoke quietly.

“Just lay down for a bit. Ernie and I can make room.” Ron was loosening the tie still wrapped around his hand while he talked. “You’ve been really busy lately and I think you deserve a nap. I’ll set an alarm on my phone and when we get up we can order takeout and feed Ern before diving into those exams of yours. Later we can all go out and take a walk together.”

Dustin had to admit that all sounded absolutely fantastic and before he knew it, his tie was on the floor and he was joining his boys on the couch. Ernie made his protests of all the movement known but settled back down quickly, with a lick to Dustin’s cheek. 

Dustin tucked his head under Ron’s chin and snuggled in, Ernie cocooned between them. One of Ron’s hand weaved through Dustin’s hair, soothing his frayed nerves, while the other tapped at his phone, setting an alarm Dustin assumed.

When he was finished, Ron slipped his phone in his back pocket and brought his arm around Dustin’s waist, anchoring him. 

“You really are amazing.” Dustin yawned, suddenly exhausted. “I love you.” 

He was asleep between one breath and the next. Even before Ron’s answering “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Amazed" by Lonestar. It's a slow country song but I can see these two dancing to it in their kitchen when they're drunk as hell. Just leaning on each other, each keeping the other standing, and whispering the lyrics to each other. Idk, anyway.


End file.
